The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel locking mechanism that prevents entry to recessed covers, and tubular openings, which can include a manhole cover, doors with frames, gun barrels, bicycle steering wheel columns, or other recessed covers or tubulars. Commonly, such items can be seen in public as manhole covers, hatches, or door frames, bike steering columns, pipeline locks, locking nuts, and gun barrels although, it is envisioned that other recessed covers and tubulars could be locked with the present inventive device regardless of shape or size. In one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is installed and works in conjunction with an existing circular recessed cover, such as, manhole covers to prevent theft of circular recessed cover by securing the cover the cover's ring, or frame, in another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention can prevent unauthorized access into circular, rounded, square, and trapezoidal or any other shaped recessed units or covers, such as, and by way of example a manhole, underground units, doors with door frames, or pipeline locks. In another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention can prevent unauthorized access to a gun, by locking down a gun barrel. In another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention can prevent unauthorized access to a bicycle steering column by removal of the handle bars and having the user lock down the steering column.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention works by inserting locking units into open slots on a recessed cover, or in the tubular opening and engaging the locking units. In one embodiment of the present invention, this is done by tightening down on screw head preferably located in the locking unit. In one embodiment of the present invention, the locking unit then prevents the removal of a recessed cover from the recessed unit, by way of example, a manhole unit, door frame or ring, and thus not allowing entry into the recessed unit.